The girls turn little
by Apollo's awesomesauce daughter
Summary: After the boys turn eight, another accident happens and the girls turn eight. They have to find a memory, so special, that they remember enough of their future to wake up to teendom again. Everyone knows they don't have much time before they stay little forever. Note that this was not a fault of Leo Valdez, The Repair Boy or as some know him, Flaming Valdez.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I thought I would take 'Age Eight' and do a story about the girls turning eight years old,****_ after _****the boys turned into eight year olds! Hope you like it peoples!**

Piper point of view

I woke up coughing and crying, to see smoke coming through the cracks in the door of my cabin. I got up, still coughing, and went into panic. If there was a fire, I was trapped, if one of Leo's projects went wrong, we were all doomed or at least after the last time, someone else. I looked at the door and decided to make a run for it, when I opened it, I found even more smoke and started to cough more too. I started to look for Jason or Annabeth. I found my way to Leo's work room and opened the door to find it was empty, the work table singed at the tip, a few things he was working on, and a machine that looked like it was the source of the last mix up when Jason, Percy, and Leo turned into eight year olds.

Next I looked for Annabeth's or Jason's cabin for help, the only cabin I could find was Hazel's so I knocked on the door. No answer, I knocked again, louder this time, still no answer. I decided to go to the deck, even though I still had on my pajamas. They were a t-shirt and shorts, so I was okay. When I got there, they were all on deck except for Annabeth and Hazel. The boys looked over, they all had worried looks on their faces and Jason came over and hugged me.

"At least one girl is up and here. Where are the others?" he asked, pulling away.

"I don't know Jason, I've been looking for them in their cabins." I said, coughing again.

The smoke was coming up the stairs and clearing out of the lower deck. Annabeth and Hazel came up wheezing and coughing. Percy, Frank, and Hazel ran to them, helping them stagger to the deck. They had hair in their faces and soot on their clothes. They had been crying to, the way it looked too.

* * *

"What was that smoke? Did Leo mess up one of his projects again?" Annabeth asked, eating a little breakfast.

"We don't know," Jason said. "but I'm guessing that's probably it. He's been doing that a lot more than normal anymore. Last time he _did_ get the project right, it came to the point where we had to rebuild the starboard. I mean there's nothing wrong with a few mistakes, but this is out of control."

"Maybe there's something distracting him, something like too many projects piling up, and the stress is finally getting to him." I suggested, drinking some milk.

Frank thought for a minute. "We should probably go look for him. He was on deck, but he didn't come with us. He seemed like he forgot something." he said, stuffing a big piece of bagel in his mouth.

"Well, he probably forgot something really important then, he doesn't normally act like this. We should go look for him, like Frank said." Percy pointed out, taking a drink of coke.

* * *

We had looked in his cabin, the engine room, his work room, and even in the stables. We had found nothing, but a old withered picture of his mom and him. We were looking for the supply room when we found a picture sticking up from the floor boards. It was of a girl with a messy side braid, orangish hair, and a white tunic and head band.

"Wow, she's pretty." Annabeth said, taking the picture. "Maybe we should look in his work room again, he might've gone there while we were in the engine room. I hope we can find him and find out who this is."

"She looks familiar to me." Percy said, taking the photo. "Maybe Calypso."

"Who?" Annabeth asked, raising a eyebrow at him.

"Nothing." he replied, tensing with fear.

"I thought so." she said.

When we got to his work room he wasn't there, but there was something on the table now. I picked it up and inspected the label on it. It read: _WARNING Handle With_ _Care_. I hoped it wasn't what it was last time. Just then Leo walked out of the shadows and "Don't touch that!" I was so startled I dropped it and smoke came from the puddle of blue liquid. The boys ran away from it and to the shadows with Leo. The rest of us weren't so lucky. The smoke trapped us where we stood and we started coughing and wheezing again.

The smoke cleared in a few minutes and left us just standing there, freezing cold, still hacking and crying. I looked at Annabeth and Hazel, they were smaller than normal. I looked down at myself to find I was shorter too. Leo came from the shadows and started laughing a little, then more, then more.

"What?!" Annabeth said, her voice was higher.

"Why is your voice so high?" I asked, my voice was higher too.

"Leo, why are laughing like a crazy person?!" Hazel asked, her voice was even higher than mine.

"What happened?!" we all yelled at once.

Leo was still laughing like crazy. I glared at him, so did Annabeth, that shut him right up.

"Oh, wow." Percy said, he was taller than normal. So was Frank, Leo, Nico, and Jason. Wow, Nico really fades into the shadows anymore.

Annabeth's shirt was hanging to the floor and her shorts were on the floor, so was mine and Hazel's.

"Uh... what just happened?" I asked, trying to make my shorts and shirt stay up.

"I don't know," Jason said, "but you're adorable. And in need of some new clothes."

"Hazel," Frank said, "You're adorable, and in need of some new clothes like Piper and Annabeth."

"Annabeth," Percy said, "You're gonna need that shirt you shrunk in the dryer."

"Yeah, can we go shopping for new clothes?!" I asked, darn, I truly am a Aphrodite kid.

"Yeah!" Hazel and Annabeth said at the same time.

"Who's gonna go with them?" Frank asked. "Or do we all go?"

"Let's just go already!" I yelled.

"I'll stay behind." Nico said, leaving the room.

"He's scary." I said, backing into Jason's arms.

"I know." he said. "Leo, you wanna come?"

"Nah." he said, going to work on his projects.** ( Did you notice they completely forgot about the** **photo?)**

* * *

A while after we landed we landed the Argo II on a patch of grass in the middle of nowhere, we wondered around, trying to find the streets of California.

"I wonder were we are." Jason said, puller me closer, I was about half his size I think.

"Are we there yet?" Hazel asked, she was being carried by Frank because she said she was tired about an hour ago. _Yeah, right._ I thought,_ maybe I should do that. _

"How come eight year olds _always _ask that question?" Percy complained.

"Why do grown up _always_ ask that question?" Annabeth retorted sarcastically.

"Okay if we don't find a bathroom soon, I'm gonna need Pull-ups again!" I wined, looking up at Jason.

"Maybe we should find a bathroom, or at least something." Jason said, picking me up and putting me on his shoulder. Probably not the best move, with a girl who needs to go.

"You know, maybe we should start splitting up. First one who finds the way to the street, reports back here. If we don't find anything, well we're just gonna have to park that thing in a parking lot and let the mist do it's work." Annabeth stated, putting her arms around Percy's neck, she had pulled that trick too.

**A/N I hope you liked it! If can pm me, that would be great, I need some ideas and I'm not qualified to be a beta-reader or whatever. I hope you enjoy the story, if you don't...you're dead to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I hope you love it! Well, I'll let you read now!**

Hazel's point of view

Frank had carried me for probably a hour or two by now and was sweating half way back to the hill after we found the way to the streets.

"I'll walk the rest of the way if you're too tired Frank." I said, looking him in the eyes and giving him 'The lip'.

"No, I can carry you." he said, shaking his head.

"No, I insist, Frank. You look like you just showered in sweat and were lied on a rock to dry in the middle of summer so you sweat more." I said, I'm starting to think like an eight year old.

"Well, that was insulting. And here we are." he said, sitting me down on a rock and falling on his butt in the grass.

"Sorry. Are you okay Frank?" I asked, rushing over to him and trying to slow his breathing.

The others arrived shortly, the boys all collapsed on the ground from carrying Piper and Annabeth all that way. They came over laughing and tripping on each other, their clothes were dirty with mud and their hair was tangled and needed to be brushed.

"What happened to you guys?! You get mauled by a bear or something?" I said.

"We nor the boys want to say." Annabeth said, taking a finger and twirling her hair.

"Well, Frank found a way to the street, so let's go!" I said, the boys moaned loudly._ At least we're better than they were last time._ I thought.

"Can you believe we were that annoying as kids?" Jason said, coughing a little.

"Try everyday." Annabeth retorted.

"Cute." Percy said sarcastically and through a rock out of the way so he could lay in the grass.

Annabeth went over and lied down next to him. "How ya doin?" she said, smiling at him. Piper did the same to Jason. I walked over to Frank and helped him to a rock. He sat there a minute wiping sweat off his and coughing a little too. "You okay?" I asked, patting his back. "Yeah, let's just get this over with." he said, putting me in his lap.

* * *

We had finally made our way to the streets when Piper dropped to her knees and said, "It's beautiful!"

"Come on Pipes." Jason said, picking her up and she put her arms around his neck.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "can we go to the book store?"

"You're still my little wise girl huh?" he said, picking her up too. I wondered if I should walk this time.

"What was that?" I said, looking at the bushes where it had came from. It came again, only louder this time.

"I don't know, but you guys better go back to the Argo II and wait. You don't wanna get hurt." Frank said, taking my hand and starting back toward the ship.

The sound came again and a hellhound emerged from the bushes, baring it's vampire-like teeth at Percy and Jason. They took out their weapons and leveled them with the beast's heart. We were closed off from them by a small grove of trees and bushes, before seeing anything more.

"Do we have to go back to the ship?" Piper complained, slouching her shoulders a little.

"Well, yes we do for our safety." Annabeth told her, blowing a piece of hair from her eyes.

"We'd better hurry then, the sounds are getting closer and unless we wanna be dog-chow..." I trailed off before I could finish, because Jason and Percy were running toward us, breathing heavy.

"It's dead, but not for long. It'll reform in at least a hour's time. We better get moving if you wanna shop any today.

* * *

Well, after getting back to the ship with a ton of bags, we just lounged around, playing games and watching t.v. We finally settled down after dinner and Piper pretty much hung off her bed with boredom.

"What now? Prank the boys?" Annabeth asked, sitting on Piper's bed.

"I vote just go to bed, like they old us to." Piper said lazily, standing up. "Headrush, ow." she complained, putting a hand on her head.

"I'm with Piper, I feel like _I_ was carrying myself and not Frank carrying me." I said, sitting on the floor.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to my cabin and work on my laptop." Annabeth said, _work_ was the dreaded grown-up's word.

"_**Work?!**_You're a eight year old kid!" me and Piper said, at the same time.

"Yup, what's wrong with that?" she said, opening the door to find the guys standing there, like they had listened to us talking.

"Hey." Percy said, waving his hand.

"Uh..." Frank said, looking embarrassed.

"I gotta go now, bye!" Jason said, running down the hall.

"We gotta do that to." Percy said, grabbing Frank and running after Jason. "Wait up, Jason!"

**A/N Hello again! I hope you didn't hate me for not putting the battle in the story, but when you're outside with the birds chirping and you making money, it's kinda hard to think of death, even if it is a monster's death.**


End file.
